


Body Paint and Lattes

by Airr_catcherr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet Josh, TOPFL Halloween Challenge, This is cute, abduction prank, alien josh, halloween themed, happy Halloween bitch, make up/body paint, parks, the alien is a costume, they’re all soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airr_catcherr/pseuds/Airr_catcherr
Summary: Josh likes dressing up as an alien and pulling pranks.





	Body Paint and Lattes

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for decades now and I mean everyone is doing Halloween stuff

Tyler couldn’t handle scary things which was a good reason for him to stay in his home the entire month of October.

He didn’t understand why people would start decorating and doing scary things on the first day of the month when the actual holiday falls on the last day of the month.

Tyler knew himself and he knew that he should stay home at night which is why he was cursing himself for being out at twelve twenty three in the morning and ending up getting lost in a park that was practically a forest with all the thick trees and rocky trails.

He didn’t even know how he ended up here, but he knew that most people took advantage of parks to pull scary pranks so he made sure to stay aware of his surroundings.

Tyler was looking around frantically, trying to find his way back to the main road.

He zipped himself up in his coat and sunk down into the material.

Josh, on the other hand, was about to piss himself from laughing. He’s been watching a specific guy walk around in circles, looking scared shitless.

He was standing behind a giant, thick tree, observing the boy’s actions which consisted of him looking frightened and going through the same route between the trees.

Josh laughed. This is why he loved the month of October. It gave him an excuse to scare people and dress like an alien. A creepy one. It also gave him a good opportunity to put his acting skills into action.

He’s been doing it for five years now and he became a professional at acting like an actual alien. With all the gestures and expressions.

That’s what always got the best reaction, his gestures.

He waited until Tyler turned around again before quietly coming out from behind the tree and walking slowly behind Tyler.

He felt the cool breeze against his bare skin. His whole body was painted a greyish blue color and his body and face were covered with such good details that he’d be shocked if he were to look at himself in the mirror.

Josh only wore tight shorts that blended right into the paint.

He loved what makeup and latex could do. It didn’t matter who the person was, everyone fell for it.

Josh got really close to Tyler before the brunette turned around.

His face paled and he immediately took large steps back, his chest heaving up and down in immediate panic.

Josh tilted his head, walking around in circles around him, almost predatory like.

Tyler watched with huge eyes, not being able to find his voice to scream.

Screaming would be pointless anyway, they were in the middle of nowhere.

Josh reached out and grabbed Tyler’s wrist and started walking, dragging him with him.

“What the fuck?!” Tyler exclaimed at the cold hand, trying to practically rip his hand away. “No, no, no,” he muttered, tone desperate.

He tried kicking his feet into the ground to stop his movements but Josh was stronger.

“Stop, no. Please, please, I don’t care if this is a prank, leave me alone.” Tyler begged, trying to tug his hand away harshly.

Josh resisted the urge to giggle. Obviously it’d be a prank, no alien would experiment in a forest, they’d do it on their spaceship.

Tyler used his other hand to try to rip the alien’s fingers off but Josh’s fingers remained clasped around his wrist.

Josh turned around and Tyler stilled. He stared at him and Tyler shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

The alien turned around again slowly and kept dragging him deeper into the forest.

“Fuck-shit. No, no, pl-please. I beg you, this isn’t funny.” Tyler tried again, his voice cracking.

Josh almost felt bad, but he still had to do the whole routine of strapping him to a medical table and pretending to experiment.

That was the whole point and what got him the entertainment that he wanted.

He wouldn’t actually harm him and in the end he was going to give him coffee and candy. That’s what he did to all his ‘victims’.

Tyler tried clawing at his arm but it didn’t work. Nothing worked, the alien was too strong.

“No, please.” Tyler pleaded for the millionth time. Josh ignored him.

He didn’t care how much of a pussy he sounded. Tyler lost his shit easily and it didn’t help that he believed in aliens.

Josh dragged him to a clearing in the trees where he had everything set up.

Tyler’s eyes widened even more and he felt his eyes brim with tears of fear.

Josh turned around and wrapped his arms around Tyler to pick him up.

The man was really light and soft, Josh wanted to cuddle him. Only, this wasn’t the plan.

Tyler started thrashing around violently, trying to get the alien’s grip to loosen but like previous attempts, nothing worked.

Josh laid him on the bed and quickly strapped Tyler’s wrists and ankles before he could squirm out of Josh’s grip.

Tyler didn’t stay still for one second. Josh wondered how the man was not tired after thrashing around for at least twenty minutes.

Josh hovered over him, Tyler staring at him, his eyes not going back to their normal size.

“Come on, this isn’t funny-please.” Tyler whispered quietly, eyes never leaving Josh’s fake bright green ones.

Josh, once again, didn’t say a word. He just studied Tyler with his eyes.

Tyler felt uneasy under his eyes and his chest started heaving up and down quickly.

Josh reached out and laid a hand on his chest.

Tyler stopped breathing. He knew that this was most likely going to be a prank because of the whole cliche movie idea of an alien feeling and prodding at a human body.

Still, that didn’t calm his nerves, especially with how the alien seemed concentrated on how his chest was moving.

Tyler’s eyes traveled to Josh’s hand and he watched as the greyish blue fingers tapped against his coat.

Tyler’s gaze switched between his face and hands. He moved to look at what’s around him when he saw the table full of tools.

He began panicking again, this time, his hands shaking.

The alien’s head perked up, and his eyes slowly moved down to Tyler’s twitching limbs.

Josh squatted slightly to be eye level with Tyler’s shaking hand.

He leaned back up and moved to the table, grabbing giant sharp scissors.

That’s when Tyler felt really dizzy and his eyes closed on their own.

Josh sighed quietly, almost chuckling. It wasn’t the first time that someone has passed out. He set the scissors down and moved over to Tyler’s limp body.

He freed his wrists and ankles from the straps before scooping him up.

~

The next time Tyler opened his eyes, he wasn’t in the middle of trees with a scary alien, he was in puddle of blankets and pillows with a sweet smell of cinnamon and pumpkin.

He looked around groggily and realized that this wasn’t his house based on the decorations and vibe.

Tyler was ready to freak out again when a guy stepped in front of him.

Tyler looked up at him blankly.

Josh broke into a smile and moved to sit next to him and the blankets. “Ya know, it’s really easy to get you scared.”

Tyler stared at him with an open mouth. “W-wait, so you were the alien?”

Josh nodded with a victorious smile on his face. “Yeah, and I’m pretty good, don’tcha think? I got you pretty good.”

Tyler never wanted to slap someone so hard. “That’s not funny! I could’ve had a full blown panic attack! I passed out for fuck’s sake! You really shit like that is funny?”

Josh raised his hands up in defense. “Hey, I know when someone is about to lose every ounce of control, I would’ve stopped if I sensed that, but you were fine.”

“Fine?!” Tyler spat, glaring at Josh. “I literally passed out, what other evidence do you need for you to believe that I was scared?”

“I never said you weren’t scared. Even if it weren’t for my costume, it would’ve definitely been my acting.”

Tyler huffed and slumped down, crossing his arms.

Tyler wasn’t that upset, he found the idea really creative. Any other person would’ve felt weird, but not scared.

He should’ve known it was fake since it’s October and he was out at a late hour.

Even if he did want to be mad, he couldn’t. Not with that bright smile and warm eyes of the man.

Josh scooted closer to him and stuck his hands out, a gesture saying he wanted a hug.

“Can I get a hug? I didn’t mean to make you upset-I mean, technically I did, but you know what I mean.”

Tyler hesitated and decided to stay still. “Still, I asked you to stop and you didn’t.”

“Yeah, you didn’t say your safeword so I didn’t stop.” Josh joked, still smiling at Tyler.

Tyler tried not to laugh, he really did, but he failed. A small chuckle escaped his lips and his cheeks reddened slightly. “N-not funny.”

“You’re laughing, though.”

Tyler rolled his eyes and looked down at his body. He was still wearing his coat and it still had his wallet, keys, and phone.

He felt a little more safe.

“How did you manage to make the costume look realistic?”

Josh dropped his hands and shrugged. “Body paint and makeup. Works like magic.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Tyler said, his tone a bit harsh.

Josh got up and Tyler was scared for a second. He watched the man disappear into the kitchen before coming out with a spiderweb decorated bag.

Josh set the bag in Tyler’s lap before walking to the kitchen again.

“Giving me candy won’t make me love you.” Tyler called out, rolling his eyes and moving to set the bag on the coffee table instead of his lap.

“But It’s almost Halloween!” Josh whined, walking into the living room with two mugs in his hands.

Tyler still wasn’t impressed. “You said it yourself, almost Halloween, not here, so you can take your candy and shove it up your alien looking ass.”

Josh pouted and set his mug down before handing the other to Tyler. “I’m not an alien looking ass. I’m Joshua and I look like Joshua. So, technically, you should say Josh looking ass instea-”

“You really think you’re funny?”

Josh shook his head and sat down again. “No, but I wanna cheer you up.”

Tyler stayed quiet before sighing. “I really was scared. You should’ve stopped when you saw how frightened I already was.”

Josh smiled a smile that was somehow teasing and genuine. “Hey, I didn’t do any harm, be grateful that I wasn’t those people who actually take this seriously and will leave you frightened and not bring you to their house and not offer you candy and a latte while they wrap you up in blankets and pillows-”

“Point taken, shut up the fuck up, Joshua looking ass.”

Josh zipped his mouth shut and quietly slipped on his warm drink.

“Why do you like Halloween so much to the point where you’ll go out and give people panic attacks?” Tyler asked, looking down at the liquid in his mug. It smelled nice, but he didn’t trust him fully yet to eat or drink anything from him.

Josh looked at Tyler, but stayed quiet.

Tyler’s eyebrow slightly rose up. “Why aren’t you replying?”

“You told me to shut the fuck up and I don’t want to upset you any further so I’ll stay quiet.”

Tyler wanted to throw up from how sweet the stranger was. “No, it’s fine. You can talk now.”

Josh took a sip before resting his mug down in his lap between his hands. “I like Halloween just because of the excuse that it gives me to dress up and act. I’m not really with the concepts, but it does make me feel cozy, too.”

Josh looked at the full mug in Tyler’s hands. “You don’t like lattes?”

“No, I just don’t trust you.”

Josh frowned slightly. “Come on, I’m really not that bad. It kinda hurts, ya know, claiming I’m that bad of a person.”

Tyler never heard a person sound so broken before so he instantly felt bad. He shook his head and bought the mug to his lips. He blew on the hot liquid gently.

“Promise me there’s nothing bad in there.”

Josh chuckled. “There’s only caffeine.”

“Well, yeah, no shit. It’s a latte.”

Josh chuckled again and louder. “You said a bad thing, caffeine is bad because it’s a drug.”

Tyler felt like kissing him then pouring the hot drink all over him.

“You’re too serious.”

Josh shrugged and moved his mug in front of Tyler’s face. “You can drink mine if you think I only poisoned or drugged yours.”

Tyler’s face softened slightly and he gently pushed the mug in Josh’s direction. “No, it’s okay. I’ll drink mine with you.”

Josh’s face lit up and he giggled happily.

Tyler smiled slightly at the reaction and took a careful sip from the cup. Josh watched him excitedly and Tyler cocked an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Do you like it?” Josh asked, eyes still glittering with excitement.

Tyler took another sip and gave him a teasing grin. “Nah, it’s too sweet and thick. Don’t like it.”

Josh’s eyes emptied of excitement instantly and he looked at Tyler’s cup then at his cup sadly. “O-oh, well, I made it with a lot of love if it makes you like-”

“I was kidding, Joshua. I actually really liked it, with or without love. Don’t be sad and take me a little less seriously, okay, alien?”

Josh’s smile returned and he sighed gently. “Okay, human.”

“Tyler.”

“Huh?”

Tyler laughed and took a drink from his latte. “My name. It’s Tyler.”

“Oh. That’s right, I don’t know your name.” Josh said, glancing down at his mug.

“Tyler.” The brunette repeated, grinning.

Josh playfully shoved Tyler’s leg. “Obviously I know it’s Tyler by now.”

“Hey, hey. You’re gonna make me spill this, watch out.”

Josh rolled his eyes and moved to lift his own cup to his lips. “Like you care if it spilt.”

“I do, actually.” Tyler stated, tone serious.

“You’d care because it’ll spill on your coat.”

Tyler laughed, shaking his head slowly. “No, I actually care about the drink.”

Josh smiled in reply, sipping quietly at the thick liquid.

“So, Josh. You have sex to aliens? Like roleplay?”

Josh stared at Tyler, blinking once.

Tyler cocked his head while Josh’s eyes remained big on him. “I mean, it’s pretty obvious that you like the idea of aliens so like-”

“Tyler. What the actual fuck? I didn’t even know that was a thing, what’re you trying to prove?”

“Nothing, I’m just asking.”

“No. I don’t have sex to aliens.”

Tyler nodded, laughing. “Okay.”

Josh looked down at his mug, giggling softly. “That was so random.”

“Yeah, well, so was trying to kidnap me.” Tyler answered, smiling teasingly at him.

“Well, technically, it’d be counted as abduction-”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Stop being technical about everything.”

“I mean, technically-”

“Josh!”

Josh laughed loudly. “I’m kidding, relax.”

Tyler finished his latte before leaning over to set the mug down on the table. He leaned back and sunk into the blankets, smiling shyly at Josh.

“Make me into something later.”

Josh tilted his head in confusion. “Make you into something…?”

“Yeah, like, with makeup.”

“Ooh, so like a costume?”

“Mhm. Can we do that? We could both dress up then have dramatic photo shoots that we can do at my house. I have a camera and a blank room.” Tyler explained while unwrapping a candy and popping it in his mouth.

Josh stared at Tyler before breaking into a grin. “I’ll scare ya again, Ty.”

“Not before I do.”

 


End file.
